Broken down together
by Maroon-dragon
Summary: What happens when Edward and Alice start an affair and Bella finds out..What will she do to herself..who will comfort her and what will happen to the cullen family as they know it?...J/B A/E...a bit of Edward bashing...please R
1. figuring out

**This is just something I came up with….I hope there aren't too many mistakes in here…if you find one please send a message******

**Story begins after breaking dawn!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned everything….unfortunately I don't own a thing…not even a fragment.**

**BPOV:**

"Edward!…Keep doing that!" I had known something was off for weeks now. Alice had been too cheerful and Jasper too withdrawn. And now I knew why. I didn't need to see what was behind those doors. I knew what I would find there. Jet, I still opened it. Wanting proof for my latest idea. Hoping against everything that it wasn't so. Their on the bed were Alice and Edward wrapped up in the blankets. The movements left very little to imagine. My heart shattered into a million fragments. And I knew that if it had still been beating it would have stopped right now.

I had been on a little hunting trip. Going to the amazons with Emmett, it was fun as we battled for the biggest catch, but I missed Edward and Renesmee too much. So in a spur of a moment I had decided to cut the trip short and go home. Within a day I was back in Forks. I had looked at the cottage in joy knowing I would find my love there. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

"Bella!" The cry shook me. It had come from Alice who had finally caught sight of me. She tried to cover herself up with the covers. I didn't look at her, I only had eyes for the guy in the room. The one that had promised me an eternity together. He looked at me with terrified eyes, shocked no doubt and guilt. I finally tore my eyes away from him. I felt sick. As soon as I could I ran out of the house. I hadn't realized where I was going until I stood in front of a big Victorian house. I didn't need to knock he was there already, looking at me with a pained expression that probably mirrored my own. I broke down.

**JPOV:**

I had known she would come. On her way to the cottage she had passed the house and I knew what she would find there. Alice had told me this morning that she wouldn't come back. She didn't love me anymore. I had known this for a while. The feelings that radiated of her and Edward were too hard to deny. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

I felt so torn for a few days. I knew I should have told Bella, but I couldn't. If I had told her Edward and Alice had feelings for each other, would have made it so real. I didn't have much proof back then anyway. Did I knew that they had been shagging each other when we were away? Yes, I had known, but I knew that Bella wouldn't have believed me anyway.

She looked so forlorn and so broken when she arrived at my place. I could only look at her with the same look. She just sat there sobbing, no tears of course. They weren't necessary the sounds she made would make anyone feel compassionate. I walked over to her and slowly lifted her up. She weighted nothing and was probably still a little bit stronger than me. She only had been a new born for about a year. Yet she felt like a fragile doll in my arms. I took her inside upstairs to the bedrooms. She just sobbed. I placed her on a bed in one of the guestrooms and just let her sob in my arms. I had been doing the same thing a few hours ago. Screw the fact that guys don't show emotions. We stayed like that for what seemed like days, but only were a few hours.

She finally moved herself off of me. "Why did they do it Jasper?" her voice was soft and sounded dull in comparison to the tinkling sound of bells it used to be. "I don't know Bella. I just don't know." It was the only answer I could give. I wouldn't lie to her. Not after what he had put her through.

**BPOV:**

I felt sick to my stomach as I remembered the past weeks. Edward hadn't altered his ways for a bit. He had been just as loving as usual. Even the sex every night had been there. I could only put my head in my hands as I now realized that he had probably thought of Alice while sleeping with me, and that he had probably slept with her countless of times before. Touched her the same way, made her moan his name over and over, spooned with her at night when I was away, perhaps he had even been to the meadow with her.

"Did you know Jasper?" I asked as realization dawned on me of why he had been so withdrawn.

"Yes" His answer shook me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Even I could hear the despair in it.

"Would you have believed it?" his question made sense, but I didn't want to know. I wanted to blame someone for the pain I felt.

"You should have told me. He was cheating on me and you knew! Am I the last to know? Does Rosalie laugh behind my back every time she sees me? Do Carlisle and Esmé look at me with pity and sadness because they know what is going on!?" My outburst clearly didn't faze him and he just looked at me. "You are not the last to know, no one knows but us." He rubbed my back soothingly. I felt for one of the first times as a vampire completely drained.

**Well that is it for now….I kept it short…I just want to know what you think of it and whether or not I should continue…send some good ideas if you want and I'll see what I can do with them******


	2. Make me forget

**Hey THANKS for everyone that place dit on a story alert and the messages**

**Make me forget:**

**BPOV:**

I just wanted some sleep. Fall into the nothingness of dreamland and preferably never wake up. It was impossible. I was forced to stay awake. To relive this nightmare over and over again. Their words bounced around in my head. It was like there was an echo in there, repeating every single word over and over again. But instead of it getting softer it just grew louder and louder. 'Bella!' The scream from Alice when I caught them together. 'I don't want you anymore' Edwards words when he came to talk to me earlier. 'We will keep Renesmee here for a while.' Rosalie's words while she looked at me with pity. 'Want me to kill him?' Emmett's question, hoping to make me smile. It was all in vain. I couldn't smile, not anymore. I couldn't feel. And I could feel a numbness spreading through my body. It was worse than pain. When I felt pain I would at least know that I was alive… Well as alive as a vampire could get.

I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I had turned in a vampire to be with him forever. To never have to miss him. Was this the actual reason he hadn't wanted to turn me into a vampire? Because he knew he would leave me?

I heard the door open and close behind me. Suddenly a wave of longing crashed into me. I needed to be wanted. I needed to know that I was desirable. I turned around to see jasper there. Obviously doubting what to do. He had picked up my emotions of course and I could see his brain battling with his pain. He needed to be desired. Finally the pain won. I could see it. Within seconds we were at each other. The bed wasn't necessary as I slammed into the wall. This was pure and raw want. The need to forget everything.

**JPOV:**

I had gone upstairs to see if I could help Bella cope. Her emotions had me shaking. She felt the same things as I but I could keep them a bit reigned in. She on the other hand didn't keep them in check for a bit. I couldn't blame her, but it was becoming too much. The moment I stepped into the room I felt her emotions hit rock bottom. She had felt so rejected and unwanted for the past few days and now she wanted proof that she was indeed wanted. Needed.

I had know that I wasn't handsome. For humans who couldn't see the scars I was beautiful. But I was just a disaster. I saw Alice sometimes feel slightly repulsed as she saw them. She hated herself for it. She didn't do it on purpose, but she was a girl that longed for perfection. She was always dressed perfectly, her make-up and hair were always kept in perfect condition. Even the house had to be perfect. But then there was me. I was perfect, except for those scars. Except for the fact that I was a bit messy, except for the fact that I broke down sometimes and couldn't keep control. The mess thing she was able to fix, I was allowed to break down just as long as it wasn't in public, but the scars were just not fixable. That she left me for Edward only made me realize it more and more. I was repulsive. I was ugly. I was a disaster.

Here she was looking at me with pure want. I needed this just as bad as her. Just one time to let it all go. To feel better, even if it was just for maybe an hour or less. I met her halfway across the room and proceeded to slam her into the wall. This was just purely a way of forgetting everything. A way to feel not so left out anymore. Not so broken.

**I know it is extremely short….but three will be come right after it…..hope it will be on it before tonight******

**Please R&R **


	3. Imperfection is perfection on itself

**Well here is chapter 3******

**Imperfection is perfection on itself.**

**BPOV:**

We didn't spent any time on the sweet things like hugging and sweet kisses afterwards. I just got a shower while he stayed in the bed. It wasn't done out of love. Just mere passion. I hated to say it but this time felt better than the last few times with Edward. Perhaps it was because this had been just lust, or maybe because Jasper was different from Edward. He wasn't careful with me like Edward always had been. The water flowed freely over my face and as I remembered all the times with Edward I wished they were my tears. I slammed my hand against the class feeling it shatter. I didn't care. I was so caught up in my memories. I felt like such a fool. Two arms encircled my waist and murmured soft words. I didn't listen to the words I just let myself fall against him and dry sobbed. The water was warm but it felt cold to me. I struggled in his grasp so set on breaking everything in my sight. To let my anger get the best of me. Finally I gave up and just slumped back again. I felt so weak. How could he stay so calm? His wife had betrayed him for her "brother". He slowly moved downwards to sit down and pulled me with him. It wasn't like he couldn't keep standing, but he apparently understood that I couldn't. I curled myself up in a ball and placed my head on his chest. Shutting my eyes tightly but all it caused to do was to see the image before me of Him tangled up in Her.

I sighted and opened my eyes again shaking my head lightly as if I could get the image out of it. I looked at his chest. The bite marks were everywhere. I traced them lightly with my fingers, partly because I found them strangely fascinating and because I just needed to keep myself occupied. He stiffened and I saw his hand move up in a reflex to grab mine. I just kept circling them. "beautiful" I muttered. "What?" he asked me. Shocked apparently. "I think they are beautiful Jasper." Stating it almost as if I was stating the obvious. "They aren't Bella. They stand for everything I did wrong in my life. Every cruel deed I've done. The make me imperfect and ugly." His body shook lightly under me as if he was trying to suppress the bad memories. "Imperfection is perfection on itself. I know that you aren't truly evil Jasper and these marks show that. Yes you did some bad things but these things prove that that it wasn't easy for you either. You have seen so much and yet here you are comforting me. Helping me through all of it. I think they are beautiful. Yes, Edward is perfect, but he knows nothing of real struggle. He always had a mentor to guide him. You didn't what makes you twice the man he is." My words were truly meant. I felt sad to think of all he had to go through, but I felt even worse as I thought of his self-esteem and how low he felt because of it.

**JPOV:**

She spoke about them in a way I had never heard before. Esme and Carlisle always looked at them without pity but I could feel it coming from them in waves. Alice always saw them as imperfections. Emmett saw them as battle-scars like they were cool or something. Rosalie saw them as an outside reflection of how bad I was inside. And Edward, well Edward saw them as a reminder of how uncontrollable I could be. How big of a danger I could be to them. And here she was. Telling me that they were a sign that I wasn't truly evil and that they were beautiful. I didn't feel the usual pity or the feeling that she was lying to me. I felt true compassion. She had unknowingly made me feel just a bit better about myself. Not fixed, but at least I knew now that there was someone in the world who didn't look at me repulsed.

I let her run her hands along them for about an hour before I noticed that the shower had run out of hot water. I picked her up bridal style and took her back to the room. I didn't think I could leave her but I needed a new set of clothes. She had apparently figured out the same thing and walked into the closet where a few spare clothing pieces hung. Alice had always thought of everything. It was actually meant for if Bella ever came to stay over not for when Bella stayed there because she and Edward had slept together. I forced myself to go to my own room and took some clothes out of the closet. It wasn't like I was romantically involved with Bella that I couldn't leave her. I just needed some company. I felt alone and to be honest scared.

**Carlisle POV:**

I couldn't believe that Edward and Alice had done such a thing. I was baffled when Bella came to the house and told Rosalie that Renesmee would stay with her and Emmett for a few days and that she couldn't let Edward be alone with her. When we asked her what was going on she just looked pained. We of course needed to know. This was so strange. Bella had been hardly inseparable from Renesmee since she had been born. Of course Renesmee was now almost around eight years old if you compared her to a human child. She apparently understood what her mother was asking of her because she hugged her tightly and then crawled onto Rosalie her lap.

We hadn't seen Jasper for some time either, so when Bella told us she was staying with him for a while the suspicion grew. Eventually Edward and Alice came around. It was clear to see that they were obviously involved with each other. Emmett had to pull Rosalie away so mad was she. It was only when he told her to go and watch Renesmee she calmed down. They told us that they had fallen in love and that they were in a relationship together. I didn't even call Emmett back as he hit Edward square on his face. Esme just softly asked them what they were going to do about Jasper and Bella. Edward told us that they would get over it eventually. I saw Edward for the first time not as my son but as a stranger. He had changed Bella so he could be with her forever and now he told us that she would have to get over it. I loved Bella like a daughter. She was smart, not easily scared and fought for what she wanted. It was out of character for him, but then again people change. I should have thought it over but I didn't. I just told Edward that he and Alice were not allowed to come home for a while. We all would need time to recover from this, but right now my alliance would lie with Bella and Jasper.

**Well so far for chapter three******** I might even get four up before tonight******


	4. The first Lie

**THNX everyone who placed me with story alert etc…******** Well here is chapter 4******

**JPOV:**

As the fire roared Bella and I sat in silence in front of it. The fireplace was the only thing that shed some light on us, but we didn't need it anyway. As I looked around the room I knew why it didn't sooth me the way it used to do. It was beautiful like any other room in the house but it wasn't _mine_. It was Alice her decorations that filled it up. Without Alice it just looked wrong and out of place. I would never sell the place, but redecorating would help. It would give me something to think about and it would keep my hands busy. I looked at Bella. Perhaps she could use something to get her mind of things too.

"Bella?" I asked shaking her out of the thoughts she currently was having.

"Hmm?" The reply was vague.

"I want to redecorate the house, would you like to help?" Now I had her attention.

"Why do you want to do that it's beautiful and everything fits together so perfectly…" Her words stopped. "Alice did it, didn't she?" The question should have been a statement.

I could only nod as the pain tried to swallow me once again. "I will help, but only if you promise me something..." I looked up wondering what her demand could be. "We will do it the normal way. No vampire speed involved." I answered her with a small smile. Doing everything slow would give us more time to heal_. Heal_. The word seemed so stupid. I shouldn't need healing. I should be able to be with my wife. To hug her, to see her smile at me, to see her throw all kinds of clothes away because she had worn them once. I swallowed hard. How could this ever change? Even though Alice hadn't been perfect for me, because I hadn't been perfect in her eyes, she had loved me. That mattered so much to me. I hadn't known much love in my life and _I craved it_. So when Alice gave it I took it without hesitation. Suddenly I found her lips on mine again. Apparently Bella had read my mind. I needed this and so I let it happen. It wasn't as rough as it was the last time, but it showed me that she at least cared up to some level for me. And above all; _Wanted me._

**BPOV**:

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had been there for me when I cried, well dry sobbed, and I couldn't do it for him. I knew that my pain would overthrow his and would only confuse him. So I helped him in the only way I found possible. I showed him that he was wanted. He was more gentle with me this time. I couldn't help but wonder whether this was the reason Edward had chosen Alice. Because she was less breakable than me. I felt the rage grow within me. More than once had I begged him to let go. To show me what he was really capable of. Every time he refused. I hated that. I wasn't some porcelain doll. I could probably crush him if I wanted to. I felt the arm around my waist tighten just a bit. I calmed myself down, not wanting to trouble Jasper. I didn't love him, but the security he gave me and the feeling of being wanted made me long for him on a whole different level. I couldn't be alone right now. I didn't know what I might do if I was.

**Edwards POV:**

I had gone to Jasper his house to see if Bella was ready to talk to me. I noticed Jaspers thought going from sad to suddenly very occupied with things I didn't even want to know. Than one popped up that made me stop in my tracks. Within seconds I was up against the house peeking through a window. There on the floor in front of the fire were Bella and Jasper so fucking wrapped up in each other it could have been porn. I struggled with myself to just look away. I was shaking so badly. 'How dare she!' the voice in my head kept screaming. Without even so much as thinking it through I stormed inside. The shocked pair looked up. She struggled to keep a bit of dignity while she got up. But instead of grabbing the rest of her clothes she just grabbed Jasper his arm. Jasper was apparently furious. Bella grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around jasper his shoulders. She moved forward until she was standing in front of him. She proceeded to wrap his arms around her and grabbed the ends of the blankets so it now also covered her for the most part. This all happened in about a split second yet it seemed slow motion to me.

"What do you want?" Her question was soft but it seemed like thunder to my ears.

"I came to talk to you to solve this problem we have, but I see you have already found some new way to entertain yourself."I spat not caring for the hurt look that crossed her face. Her arms strained just a little to keep jasper at bay.

"What did you think you could possibly solve here, Edward?" The way she said my name, so painfully repulsed. I hadn't known it would hurt this much. "I wanted to talk to you about how we are going to do this with Renesmee and if you were willing to forgive me for the mistake I made. But why should you forgive me. You are apparently fucking him just as hard. Never knew you could be such a….such a...such a WHORE!" The last word was screamed out loud.

Her eyes turned sad and angry at the same time. "You call me a whore but it was you who drove me to this. You and your precious new girl. You guys drove us into each other arms. And don't think you will see Renesmee alone for some time. Rosalie will take care of her for a while." She looked so beaten. And her words cut me like ice. She was right. I couldn't blame her. Yet as I saw her there. Her hair messed up slightly, her pale white skin sparkling lightly in the fire light I couldn't help but wonder. Had I chosen the wrong one? Had Bella been the one after all? I turned around and left the house. I just ran. I needed to clear my head.

**Emmett POV:**

I watched as Rosalie brushed Renesmee her hair. Everyone thought of me as the blunt protective brother. Perhaps I was. But at least I was honest and believed in the same thing furiously. Rosalie might come on as strong and a bitch most of the times, but she completed me like no one else. She was so honest and loved me for me. I had thought that in my family every member had been just as honest as us. Apparently not. I couldn't believe Edward and Alice would do this to them. They were such great people. Jasper was a great guy and was always up for a good fighting match. Bella was always so easy with her forgiveness and loved people unconditionally. She gave everything and I loved her honesty and her clumsiness. She might be a vampire but she didn't know everything yet and made some mistakes now and then. They would remind me of what she used to be. The girl that would fall everywhere, even on flat surfaces. The girl that punched a werewolf just to end up breaking her own hand.

That was all before HE changed her. She had been a fun human, but her vampire side was cool to. Now she was stuck for an eternity with an adultery husband and a betraying friend. How could she not hate her life. I saw Renesmee put her hand to Rosalie's face and saw my wife swallow hard. "They are just figuring out some things honey, they want some time alone. Don't worry everything will be just fine." I hardly ever caught Rosalie telling a lie. And this time I didn't mind her doing it.

**Well that was chapter four…..:) for the people that want a big fight don't worry it will come..;P not sure whether it will be ExE or JxE**


	5. paint and graveyards

**Thnx everyone for adding my story….I would like to ask people to review……I need some ideas…**

**BTW: which fight do you think is best:**

**Emmett vs. Edward**

**Or;**

**Jasper vs. Edward**

**JPOV:**

Bella had kept herself in pretty good shape after Edward left. No sobbing, no zombie-like behavior. She was just silent. I let her be and started to get myself dressed. Suddenly she spoke.

"Want to go shopping?" I was shocked. Bella who wanted to go SHOPPING!

"I mean for the house Jasper." She smiled a little. It made sense.

Within five minutes we were at the Cullen-house with the blueprints of the Victorian house. We needed them to know the size of things. I opened up the garage and immediately went for my motorcycle. She looked at me with a look I could only remember from her as a human. She looked a bit sheepishly. I almost had to laugh. "What is wrong Bella?" I asked. "This may sound stupid, but if we are going to buy things for the house isn't it more convenient to take a car." She wasn't really sure about herself apparently. This time it was my time to look sheepishly. I had forgotten that we also had to go back with a lot of stuff. 'And you were such a good planner' I muttered to myself as I went for the jeep. I heard Bella laugh quietly behind me. I had to smile just a little. I had missed her laugh, everyone had.

The shopping trip was quite successful and I had to say I had fun. I still felt like I betrayed my heart every time I smiled or laughed with Bella, but it became a bit easier. My nerves were getting a little bit less strained throughout the day. I didn't know whether it was because Bella seemed at least capable of smiling or because I was capable of it. When we got home we immediately set to work. The first room we would do was the living room.

We tore the wall covering off and moved all the furniture outside. The new ones that we hadn't been able to take back ourselves would be delivered later today. The room had its original floor so we kept that in. The Mahoney floor would fit in perfectly. We covered it up and then started to grab the stuff for the new paint. Somewhere around 6 the room was left to dry. The walls that had been a light lilac color were now painted a rich amber. For some reason me and Bella had to stay together. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from the only person that understood me better than anyone else.

**BPOV:**

Me and Jasper had been working in silence for the past few hours now. Not even questions about how something should be done. We already knew. I had to smile when he finally finished and turned around. On his face were little dots of paint. He didn't get what I was laughing at until he looked at his reflection in the window. He smiled. Slowly he turned around with a grin on his face that could only be described as someone planning something truly evil. Before I knew what had happened he had pulled his brush and used it to redecorate my face. I could only laugh as I struggled to be free. We crashed to the ground where I grabbed my brush and started to paint a smiley face on his head.

After a lot of paint and struggling we finally just stayed still. We were lying on the ground still slightly tangled up in each other and laughing like maniacs. It felt good just to laugh. I almost thought I wouldn't remember how to really laugh. I propped myself up on my arms.

"Jasper, do you think life would be better if we had never found out?" It was a question that had been bugging me constantly.

He paused for a moment and seemed to think really hard. "I think life would have been easier, but I don't think it would actually be better." His answer made me realize that he had been suffering from the moment he noticed Alice her strange behavior.

"Come on I want to show you something" I stood up and wanted to walk out of the room when I saw our reflections. We were covered in paint from head to toe. We looked ridiculous. "Maybe a shower is in order first." Jasper smiled at me. "Maybe it is." I answered.

After a good shower trying to get as much paint of as possible we left the house. Jasper trailed a bit behind me not knowing where we were going. I eventually stopped behind a big wall. He looked at me wondering what the heck was so special about a wall. I had to refrain from giggling and jumped over it. He soon followed me. There in front of us was an airplane graveyard.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, clearly very confused.

"We are going to watch the most beautiful thing in the world." And I raced forward again looking for my favorite plane. I jumped onto it and slid through a hole above the cockpit into the seats in there, with a soft sound Jasper landed right next to me. T

he sight in front of us was beautiful. It was a clear sunset that slightly shimmered over the sea. There were birds flying and the sky was lit up in the most fantastic colors. I looked at him. His skin was sparkling lightly in the sun, scars visible, and his eyes sparkled even more with unknown pleasures. I didn't know what made him so happy but I was glad that I was able to make him laugh. He deserved it after helping me so much. Yes Edward his name still hurt to hear, and my mouth filled itself with venom when I even so much as thought about Alice. But here sat the reason why I hadn't killed myself yet, why I had laughed today, why I was able to forget for even just a sec why my heart ached. And that on itself meant more to me than anyone could tell.

His head turned to me. "Dance with me Bella." And out of the plane he was standing in front of it and holding out his hand. I went after him. "There is no music Jasper and I still can't dance very well." I muttered trying to get the idea out of his head. Apparently he thought otherwise. He grabbed me by the waist and placed my hand in his slowly he started to sing a soft song. And I danced like never before. He leaded me perfectly in the still soft light of the sunset while he sang;

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.

Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"

So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

**Thnx for reading it up to here ******** Hope you will continue reading it;) **

**Please read and review and let me know**

**E vs E**

**Or **

**J vs E**


	6. Dancing and heartattacks

**Chapter 6 ******** Thnx everyone for the great and positive reviews… I need to thank ****lgilbert1982 for the idea for the reason of the fight, hope you like the way it turned out…it is a bit short but I'm not a really good talent at fightingscenes….******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot…**

**BPOV:**

Jasper and I had danced for what seemed like days but was only one hour. I only stumbled once which made him laugh. I hadn't realized it but I felt graceful when I danced now. I liked that feeling. I had hardly ever been graceful. Me being a vampire of course changed that, but I wanted to be able to dance like they did in movies. Without stumbling over my own feet or having to look down to look at my feet. So when we had arranged the freshly delivered furniture I asked him.

"Jasper will you teach me how to dance?" He looked at me intensely and I had to look away. I hated it when people did that. "sure, but didn't you do ballet when you were younger?" I cringed as I remembered the day I was caught by James and Edward had to come and save me. I had been so hopeless then and I still was now. "I was a girl with two feet back then, besides I want to learn ballroom dancing." I shrugged trying to show my indifference to it all. Why I even tried to hide my feelings sometimes for Jasper I didn't know. To be honest I felt a bit nervous. What if I was just as clumsy at dancing as a vampire? That would really suck.

He smiled softly at me "of course I'll teach you. Let's move it to the greenhouse we can move more easily there." With vampire speed we were at the back of the house. The stars sparkled merrily at us through the glass. He went over to the CD-player and placed a CD in it. The music started playing softly as he moved towards me.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind_

He twirled me around while I softly sang along. It was the soundtrack from A walk to remember and I knew the song by heart. I always loved sad movies. I was very surprised as he sang the guy his parts. I didn't know anyone who knew the song. Least of all great war hero Jasper.__

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

(Ohh)

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know

He twirled me again and dipped me just to pull me back up again. He expertly moved us through the room.

_Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Not once did he trip not once did he let me fall or slip up. I felt like I was flying.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

Or what the wind says when she cries?

I'm speeding by the place that I met you

For the 97th time...Tonight

He moved me away from him and twirled me back just to have me end up with my back against his chest.  
__

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

We kept singing and dancing not once moving our eyes of each other. I felt so safe here. With him. My friend, my little piece of peace, my rock. He was everything I needed at the moment and right now I felt like flying.

_Someday we'll know_

Why Samson loved Delilah...

One day I'll go

Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,

_I watched the stars crash in the sea,_

If I could ask God just one question...

Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

__

Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

I couldn't help but crash into him at the end of the dance. Even as a vampire I felt slightly dizzy, though it had nothing to do with the dancing itself. Suddenly a painful ache exploded in my chest. "What is wrong Bella?" He franticly asked scared that something was terribly wrong. "Renesmee"I gasped before darting out of the house. Within seconds I was at the Cullen-House to see the scariest thing in the world.

**JPOV:**

When Bella all of a sudden grabbed her chest I was shocked beyond words. I mean a vampire can only get hurt by another vampire or jumping off a cliff or something, but Bella looked as if she was having a heart attack. And I was absolutely sure that THAT was impossible.

"Bella what is wrong?" I asked her franticly.

"Renesmee.." She gasped and then she was gone, and I followed her soon after. When we arrived at the scene I was shocked beyond words. There in front of the house were Emmett and Edward growling at each other. Rosalie was sending of waves of pleasure and a slight fear. I looked up and saw that the window of the living room was broken and there in the middle of all the shards and mess stood a very small and frightened girl. Without thinking I ran up to her and hugged her. She placed her hand against my face and I saw Edward and Emmett screaming at each other after which Emmett threw Edward through the window. She was thoroughly scared and confused. Suddenly she reached for someone behind me and I saw Bella standing there. Her eyes were clouded as she reached for her daughter. I stood up and handed Renesmee to her.

Without thinking I send the little girl a wave of calm. It was just enough to make her to go into a deep sleep. Somehow that little girl had been able to worm her way into my heart when she was born and now I hoped she wouldn't have to witness what was coming. Bella smiled and walked up with vampire speed to put her into bed. Within seconds she was back to head outside with me. Rosalie walked up to us explaining what had happened. Apparently Edward had come to the house demanding to see his daughter which Rosalie had refused. He had started to scream and Emmett had screamed just as hard back. From there on I knew it.

"You can't keep me from seeing my own daughter Emmett" The scream made me look over to them.

"Oh, yes I can Edward and I will. Bella told me to keep you away and I will honour her words." Emmett called back just as loudly.

"Come on, she is my daughter I would never ever hurt her." Edward called back as he dodged a punch from Emmett.

"Didn't you also use those words for Bella. You tried in all your might not to hurt her when she was human and now you've not only hurt her badly but also damned her for eternity. Do you actually think we would trust you on your words!" Every single word was laced with a blow that not even Edward could avoid.

"Right like she has anything to complain in Jasper his arms."Edward spat. All the eyes turned to me and Bella. "Oh, did your precious couple not tell you that they were screwing around?" Edward sneered. Within seconds he was held up against the three. Funnily enough not by me but by Bella. She spat in his face. "Well Edward dear I guess we don't need to tell them anymore because you did it kindly for us, but just to let you in on a secret. Jasper is a far better fuck than you will ever be." With that she released him and stormed into the house, leaving us shocked behind. I almost wanted to clap for her. Who knew she had it in her. Edward finally took off into the forest. Now the whole family was looking at me. "So….what's new?" I mumbled.

**Well that was it for now….Hope you all liked it….please R&R:) **


	7. pride and prejudice

**Wow I'm really on speed when it comes to updating...I hope I can keep this up (even though they are really small)…but my holiday is starting soon…then I will not be able to update for two weeks straight…. Ah well on with the chapter. **

**Rosalie's POV:**

I had to give it to her; Bella could really hurt a man's pride. Not that Edward didn't deserve it of course, but seriously. Sleeping with another guy and then telling her ex-husband that he was a better fuck. That must have hurt his ego. I had begun respecting Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee. The amount of pain she went through just to keep her child. She had guts. Now we were in the kitchen. Well, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and me were in the kitchen. Bella was upstairs tending to Renesmee, although she was in a deep slumber.

"Jasper, do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Esme asked in true motherly fashion.

"Don't worry there is nothing going on between Bella and me." He said raising his hands defensively.

"Oh no, of course not Jasper. You are only a better fuck than Edward because she saw you fucking Alice not because you've screwed her." My words had a sarcastic tone in it but I hated myself for saying them the moment they left my mouth. Alice her name still hurt.

"No, I did fuck her okay! But that is all. I fucked her and nothing more. She was just there at the moment, and I like her as just a friend." The whispered tone we had been talking at was blasted into oblivion the moment he said that. He was angry that was obvious.

"Yow man, we aren't judging. Just know what you are getting into ladies like to mix up lust with love and then they….. OUWWWWW" I pulled Emmett's ear before he finished that sentenced.

"Now sweety what did you want to say again." My voice was sugary sweet but Emmett knew better than to argue with me now, it would cause some serious damage in the bedroom department.

"Don't worry we know what we are doing." Jasper said, looking to the ground. So Carlisle, being the father figure of this family, gave him a big hug.

"Umm, Jasper?" Bella stood in the doorway holding a bundled up Nessie in her arms. I saw Jasper smile at her. "Yes…?" He asked. "Do you think we could take Renesmee to your place. I don't want to have a repeated performance of today." Bella looked insecure. "Of course. She'll love it there." He turned back to us. "Well we are off… " with that they left the house. Emmett started to laugh. "Now I have seen everything. A human who wanted to become a vampire and gave birth to a vamp/human and an empath who cannot even read his own emotions. "Shut up Emmett!" I snapped but not even I could keep the smirk of my face. It really was a weird situation.

**Edwards POV:**

I slammed the door of the little house Bella and I once lived in shut. Alice stood up to greed me. All I could do was grab her and kiss her. Trying to remind me that I loved this little pixie in front of me. It was something I was sure of, but why did Bella's words hurt so much then? I grabbed Alice a little firmer and carried her to the bedroom. I was going to show her a good time. No, Jasper Whitlock would not be a better fuck than me!

**JPOV:**

When we arrived at the house Renesmee looked around in wonder. Alice and I had build it when she was 6 months old and she had never been here before. I want to my little personal library to read while Renesmee explored the house with Bella. Somewhere around eight, I had been reading for about 6 hours, there was a small knock on the door. "Come in" I called not looking up from my book. "Will you read to me, uncle Jasper?" The voice I had only heard once or twice now spoke to me again . "sure Nessie, what do you want to read?" I asked putting the book I already had away. She handed me Pride and Predjudice. "It's my favorite" she softly murmured. She shocked me when she climbed up into my lap and made herself comfortable in my arms. With a soft sigh I began; "_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering the neighbourhood…"_ The more I read I came aware of another presence in the room. Bella had silently joined us and was now curled up in a big armchair near the fire place, once again basking in the warm light.

After three or four hours I placed the book down and picked up little Nessie who had fallen asleep. She looked so much like her mother. Everyone said she looked mostly like Edward, but when she slept no traces of him could be found. Just the tranquil version of Bella was here in my arms. I softly nudged Bella out of her trance and she followed me up the stairs to one of the guest-bedrooms. With one arm still firmly keeping Nessie up I used the other to pull away the blankets. So I was shocked to say that the little angel in my arms was keeping a firm grip when I tried to put her into bed. "Stay" she mumbled incoherently, if it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire I wouldn't have understood it. I looked over at Bella for permission and she nodded a little smile gracing her features. She turned to leave when Renesmee also called out to her. "Mommy, please!" Bella turned back and slid into the bed next to her. Renesmee snuggled up to us contently, safely protected with two vampires around her. That night we talked about anything and nothing while we watched over Renesmee…

**Well apparently a lot of people want some extra fights so I promise you guys you will get one….THNX for all the positive reviews : ) **


	8. Wanted or unwanted visitors?

**Well here is chapter 8! I'm so happy everyone is so positive about my story….*does a little happy dance* ahum….well back to the story.**

**BPOV:**

The house was slowly coming together. The only room we hadn't redone was the library/study, but that was because it was already perfect to begin with. Jasper had done that one himself. He had even allowed us to change one spare bedroom into a room for Renesmee. Renesmee seemed to love all the attention Jasper was giving her and I loved watching them. Right now jasper was making her fly through the air. Throwing her up in the air for about 20 meters and then catches her again. He was so care free with her. Edward had always worried that he would hurt her, but Jasper was careful yet at the same time playful. He let her do stuff that Edward had always found to dangerous. There was a small growl from the side of the forest. Of course Jacob would come eventually. Jasper caught Renesmee for the last time and then let her walk off to Jacob who was already waiting for her.

"At least some things never change" I muttered to Jasper as he came to sit next to me on the porch. He laughed softly. "An imprinted wolf with a half-vampire half-human child with broken up parents. Can the world get any weirder?" It was a rhetorical question but I couldn't help but answer it. "With me in the neighborhood it can always get weirder." I sourly smiled at him. He laughed. "Well at least things will never be boring with you around." From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob watch the whole exchange with the utmost interest. "Is there something to see here, dog?" I asked him playfully. He laughed and went back to playing with Renesmee, but not before I caught his softly murmured words "more then you know apparently."

I saw Jasper sit up straight. "What is wrong?" I asked immediately alert. "We have guests…" With the way he growled the words I didn't need to ask who they were. Within seconds we had Renesmee inside the house with Jacob and were we waiting in front of it, guarding it more likely. They entered the little field in front of the house at human speed. Alice glared daggers at me while she held hands with Edward. I almost had to smile at the irony. She was mad at me for screwing her ex-husband while she had been screwing mine while I was still dating him. I looked to Jasper. He had his teeth clenched together and I could almost hear his hear them scrape against each other. I saw his hand grab the side of his pants, a move he always made when he was angry. It shocked me a little that I actually knew that. Suddenly the angry frown that had marred Jasper his face turned into a satisfied smirk.

"SHUT UP JASPER!" Edward screamed. The smirk grew wider until it was almost a smile.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just showing him your latest revelation about how good of a fuck I was and how you screamed my name during it." He took a second to look at me, a second he couldn't afford. Edward slammed right into him. I tried to get him off of Jasper but I got distracted by a little pixie that was in the way.

"Bella please… " Her angry scowl had made place for a guilty look. I always knew I forgave people to fast, but Alice was my best friend. Well she had been, and it wasn't like it hadn't hurt her entirely. I saw the way she had looked at Jasper just a second ago. She still cared for him. 'They slept with each other behind your backs' A voice whispered in my head. And I knew that voice was so right about it. Yet here I was ready to forgive her. It wasn't like she had thought it normal for what she had done. I realized that her behavior had been off since she started sleeping with Edward. She hated the fact that it had hurt me and Jasper and yet she couldn't stop it either. No, my real problem was with Edward. He hadn't even showed so much as guilt for what he had done. I guess I should be glad that Alice had slept with him, because if it had been another girl he had slept with I probably wouldn't have figured it out. I held out my arms and Alice hugged me immediately. "I'm so so sorry Bella. Really I am if there was any way of taking it back….but Edward convinced me we should tell it later…and….oh I know I should have told you earlier.." Alice dry sobbed in my shoulder and kept rambling on. "Alice, I want to try being civil with you again…but I don't know if I can ever be good friends with you." Her face stood understanding and a small smile graced her features. "I know Bella..I understand."

We turned to watch the fight that was going on between Jasper and Edward.

"You have no right to claim you are a good friend to her Jasper….You didn't even speak to her before this." The sound of thunder laced the sky as the fist and feet connected with each other.

"So I guess you didn't know then…that whenever you and ALICE were off hunting she would call me in the middle of the night. Feeling lonely." Jasper yelled just as hard back. "That she came to me crying asking me to keep her company because she felt unwanted!" He tackled Edward in his stunned moment.

Edward turned to face me, a shocked look on his features. I could only nod. It was true a few months after Renesmee was born Edward went way more hunting with Alice than was necessary. Even though he still slept with me on regular basis he would usually finish quickly and then sometimes afterwards even leave, saying he had some errands to run. The first time that I called Jasper I was a bit embarrassed. I didn't have anyone else to turn to. Emmett and Rosalie were on another honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme were visiting the Denali clan and Edward and Alice were HUNTING. Soon Jasper and I were talking about a lot of things. Never in front of the rest, just at night when no one was around. It was our secret friendship so to speak. It was nice knowing that you always had someone to turn to. Sometimes he was the one to call, feeling my depression or in the need of a good conversation.

Alice looked a bit guilty at me, knowing she was partially the reason I had felt unwanted. I shook my head at her, showing I didn't blame her. Edward was up in a flash from the ground where he had lain thanks to the tackle from Jasper. They were at each other throats again. If it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire I wouldn't have seen the movements they made. But I did see. I saw the way they doubled over when someone kicked them in the stomach. The way the teeth snapped at the other his throat. It was scary. Alice started to move towards them yelling at them to stop. I followed. When we finally pulled them off each other they had wounds all over the place. I took Jasper inside while Edward and Alice took off. Edward was fuming and Alice shot me an apologetic look which I accepted.

"Thank god vampires don't bleed or you would have seriously damaged the carpet."I joke while I put him on a chair. He hissed as his body made contact with the object. Vampires heal very very fast but that didn't mean this didn't hurt. I went to the kitchen where I was met by a very funny sight. To distract Renesmee from what was going on outside Jacob had decided to go cooking. It ended up with a very weird looking batter in his hair and Renesmee giggling on the chair. "Jacob you do know that she doesn't eat regular food?" I joked while I made my way to grab a wet cloth. "I know but that doesn't mean I don't. Besides she apparently likes it to cover me in a concoction of which I don't really know what is in it." He smiled and tickled Renesmee. "Make sure you clean the kitchen before you leave!" I called to him while I went back to Jasper. His wounds were already healing at some places but I decided to wash at least the dirt of his face and such.

**JPOV: **

Edward had really gotten me. I looked at the teeth-marks in my arm. Well I guess I could use a scar or two. My anger was still at boiling point. Bella walked in and kneeled next to me. Her hands washed my face slowly clean with the cloth. I hissed when she touched a bite at the side of my face. Her look darkened for a second but she went along with her task just as gently. I closed my eyes as her fingers slowly traced patterns along my face. It was already clean I was sure and yet she kept tracing these patterns. They felt heavenly, I leaned into her touch. Suddenly she pulled her fingers away and I opened my eyes to find a very embarrassed Bella. If she could she would have blushed. Her hands continued cleaning my arms and as she pulled away my torn shirt also my stomach. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen. I felt stupid for doing this. I mean at first it had just been the feeling of being wanted…not because I was turned on by Bella. Yet as I saw her now. Her pal skin, soft fingers, long dark hair, she was stunning and oh so charming, She had a way of coming onto you as an angel. An angel that was obvious to everything, so very pure. In Alice it was her devilish side that had attracted to me, but as I saw Bella here, not even understanding of what she was doing to me. It turned me on so much more. It terrified me. I was still scared of heart break and Bella was just a very good friend to me. But this was only lust, wasn't it? No, emotions involved right? Just like I told my family just friends. Because right now I wasn't so sure.

**Chapter eight for you guys:) hope you like it….please read and review…**


	9. Royally fuck it up!

**Up to chapter 9******** and don't worry Alice will not get away with what she has done that easy….but don't forget that Bella is a very forgiving person;)**

**BPOV:**

Jasper had been starring a bit oddly at me ever since I cleaned him up after the battle with Edward. I couldn't shake it off. His eyes seemed to strain to stay on me while I did my chores, played with Nessie or talked to Carlisle on the phone. His question fell out of the air all of a sudden.

"How can you do it?" His eyes were once again on me.

"Do what jasper?" Finding it hard to stare back.

"Forgive her so easily. She broke your heart." I could hear him ad 'and mine too' softly.

"I haven't forgiven her entirely but my battle is mostly with Edward and I'm not going to tear this family up more than I have to. Don't think that I've forgiven her for breaking your heart or breaking mine. But she wasn't the only one at fault here. I think that I'd rather have her to have Edwards heart than the next vampire he would meet." The last words were whispered because I'd rather not admit that his heart wasn't mine anymore. I felt my throat thicken and I found it hard to breath. He was up in a flash hugging me and rubbing soft circles on my back. I broke down once again and I felt sickened by myself. "It's okay you don't need to keep up a shield for me. You know I can read you like an open book." He whispered soothingly in my ear. I had almost forgotten he was an empath. I had to laugh despite the situation and I saw him flash a smile at me. A wave of happiness threw me of balance.

"Can you please let me have my own emotions"I sat as I pulled myself off his chest. I tried to be a bit angry but I couldn't. He looked at me as if he didn't understand. "Ow, please Jasper you just almost kicked my but with that wave of happiness." His face went from shocked to embarrassed. I guess I shouldn't have gotten that emotion-wave. Was he really so happy that he couldn't control his emotions? It seemed very unlikely for an empath. "Speaking about reading, will you read Pride and prejudice for me again? You have a nice voice." I admitted. His voice wasn't the musical silk of Edward, it had another sound to it. It still sounded like heaven but it had a huskier and more manly tone to it. I liked it. His smile still dazzled me, something that Edwards smile hadn't done to me for a very long time. As we proceeded to walk to the library Renesmee joined us and crawled on his lap as soon as he sat down. She seemed just like everyone she was instantly comfortable with him. I looked at them together while the his soft voice lulled me to some sort of dreamland, as good as it could get for a vampire at least. He was so charming, handsome, sweet and his accent was only a bonus to all of it. He was the perfect man. How could Alice have ever let him go? He is so perfect. I wish he was mine. That thought pulled me out of my reverie right away. Mine? Did I really want him to be mine? Jasper and Alice and me and Edward just broke up. Okay I slept with Jasper twice but still, mine? Did that mean that I loved him? Or was I just attracted to him? I was so confused right now.

I left the room in a hurry feeling his eyes on my back as he continued to read to Renesmee.

**JPOV:**

I was absolutely, utterly confused about what I should do right now. I was in love with Alice but I was also in love with Bella. I was still heartbroken by Alice and Bella was heartbroken from Edward. I needed help. So I called the only person that wouldn't be obscured by judgement.

"Carlisle?" I asked already knowing it was him. I mean come on I ran his cell.

"Jasper, is anything wrong? Something wrong with Bella?" His voice was frantic.

"No, nothing is wrong. Could I come over for a sec I need to talk to you in private." My voice must have sounded just as frantic as his.

"No problem but Esme, Rosalie and Emmet are at home…meet me at the baseball field in 5 min." He turned off his phone. Probably before someone heard.

Five minutes later I was pacing the field at human rate while Carlisle listened to my whining.

"I mean how can I love Bella, I'm still in love with Alice. Is it possible that Bella is my mate? That can't be cause she is Edward his mate! But what if she is? What if me and Alice could get back together should I choose her? Should I start a relationship with Bella? She is probably still in love with Edward! But what about the feelings I felt from her yesterday?...

BAM! I was right on the ground before I knew what hit me. Carlisle, the peace loving father that had probably been a hippy, had hit me full in the face. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't keep seeing you like that." He certainly looked as dizzy as a vampire could get. "I'm sorry Carlisle I'm just so confused!" I cried out. He held out his hand "I can see that" He smiled. I grabbed his hand and hauled myself upright. The dent in the earth gave a pretty good impression of how hard Carlisle had hit me.

"Jasper, I understand your confused but even Emmett could see that you have a deep bond that runs deeper than even what I experienced with Edward and Her. Alice has made her decision and as much as it hurts you she isn't going to come back and neither is Edward. They love each other. You and Bella have a good shot at this and I trust you to not royally fuck it up as Edward did!" Carlisle told me after I had calmed down long enough only to put me in shock again. Did Carlisle just say, ROYALLY FUCK IT UP!? Carlisle was really surprising me, but he was right. I only had one chance and I was not going to screw it up, but first I needed to be sure she felt the same way.

**Well here is chapter 9 : ) hope ya'll liked it…please read and review ;) **


	10. A look inside

**Chapter 10 I'll hope you'll enjoy it…please read and review…and thnx for even reading It up till here: )**

**Esme POV:**

I watched my husband come home, looking very distracted. Even after being more than a century together I still found him the most handsome man to have crossed my life. He was everything I wanted and more. I hated the fact that I couldn't get children with him because they would be stunning. Yet, I had Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella to look at as my children. I even had a grandchild so to speak. I loved Renesmee more than anything, well not as much as Carlisle but she came close. As he came inside to hug me I pulled him towards my mouth. Yes even after a century I still loved him and wanted him just as much. And right now I was going to show him just that.

**Carlisle POV:**

As I came back from my talk with Jasper I saw my wife look out the window. My beautiful loving wife. She was everything I wanted. Sweet, kind and full of understanding. The moment I had seen her I knew she was my match. And I knew she felt the same way the moment her eyes opened and looked at me. The memory of her asking if I was a gorgeous angel who had come to take her to heaven still made me smile, because at that moment I felt like I was in heaven. She was a great mother to Edward even though he was officially older than her and she had accepted the rest with just as much love as him. I never doubted her. She did everything according to what her death heart told her to. She had an instinct for making good choices. I always wondered if maybe that was her gift. And now as she pulled my lips to hers I found that old flame of love and want heat up once again. Yes even after more than a century together I still loved and wanted her as much as I did the first time. I was in heaven.

**Emmet POV: **

As I walked into the kitchen I found a sight that no child should ever witness of his parents. I cursed my memory right there as I realized I wouldn't get it out of my system for centuries to come. I decided to forfeit food and just go watch some television. Perhaps I wouldn't here the noises from the kitchen too much. Everyone else seemed to think that watching television was rather pointless but I found it quite amusing. The babes at America's next top model were cool to watch and wonder how they would look when they were vampires. My own personal supermodel just walked through the door scrunching her nose up in the most cutest way. She looked at me questioningly… "Carlisle and Esme" I mouthed towards her and her nose pulled up even more. I silently laughed as I raced towards her to hug her. I couldn't get enough of my beautiful wife. She meant everything to me and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that I meant everything to her. Had I an ego to think like that? Maybe, but she had stayed with me through the good and the bad times and that only proved to me that she loved me unconditionally.

**Rosalie POV:**

I heard the sounds in the kitchen before I was downstairs. I stood in the doorway for just a sec admiring my monkey-man while he still hadn't noticed me. He was handsome, especially when he smiled. My wish for children hadn't left me yet but I knew that life could have been worse than being married to Emmett. Much worse. He was funny, sweet, blunt and strong. He countered me in every way. We clashed in every way and therefore we matched. We were yin yang, except for the looks we both were beautiful. I walked into the room looking questioningly to Emmett. So Carlisle and Esme were doing it in the kitchen. That really was too much information, but I had asked for it. Emmett came up to me to hug me and I granted him it. Yes he was my beautiful handsome monkey man.

**Alice POV:**

I knew that Bella and I wouldn't be the best friends we once were and that thought made me sad. But that first night that I slept with Edward I knew that we matched in the right way. I loved Jasper, really I did. But when I looked at him and saw his scars I couldn't help but feel just a little repulsed. At first I hated myself for that feeling but it wasn't just his scars. It was the way he would leave things behind messy to clean it up later, it was the way he would read for hours on an end without stopping without talking either. I was an energetic person and reading for so long only bored me and I couldn't stand the mess. Edwards music however I could listen to forever, he loved to do things with me, he never only cuddled in bed but did some things that made me see stars every night. And his looks never repulsed me. He never denied me my wild shopping sprees to dress him up instead of me. He let me be. Jasper had tried to cooperate as best as he could, I knew that very well. But Edward never seemed to have to try to match with me. He just did. So now as I looked at him I knew that I had made the right decision, as much as it pained the other parties involved.

**Edward POV:**

Yes, Bella had been gorgeous and my singer, but not my love of my life. I realized that to late and I understood that. Alice was my love. She was great in every way and her energy always seemed to lift me up. She was rough around the edges, which was what had drawn me to her in the first place. It didn't matter to me that I didn't feel Bella's heart beating anymore or her warm skin she stilled stayed human in my mind and therefore I could never let go. I never could be the crazy vampire that I was even though she begged me to do so. In my mind I still saw the bruises that I had left the first time we slept together. Alice had never been human with me around and she always showed her tough side. I loved her for that. I liked the fact that she sometimes went wild to buy stuff for me that I didn't need, because it made her smile, happy and she would lift my mood just as well. I couldn't get enough of her in the bed department. The sounds she made only spurred me on. And there was of course the forbidden fruit allure that had brought me to her in the first place. The secrecy and everything around it made the adrenaline rush through my veins, even though no blood flowed there anymore. So when Alice, my love, my sweet proposed to tell them I told her to wait just a week or two. I wasn't quite ready to give up the adrenalin-kick I got out of it. But then we got caught. I never regretted a thing though. I doubted for a day or two after I had seen Bella so wrapped up in Jasper but now I knew. Alice was my one and only, my true love.

**Jasper POV:**

I knew it now. That beautiful creature playing with Renesmee was my true love. No, not Jacob as some of you might assume. Bella was everything that Alice was not and it allured to me even more. She was an angel, a motherly figure, she wasn't too obsessed with looks, loved unconditionally no matter what. She accepted and forgave many people, and cared for all just as much. I still loved Alice no doubt about it but my heart that had been days ago evenly torn between the two began to lean more and more to Bella. Because the fact that I knew that Alice wasn't coming back and my hatred towards her way of cheating on me made my decision so much easier. That didn't mean that Bella was just a rebound. No she was so much more than that. I had a chance of supporting her when she needed it and she had done the exact same thing for me. And along the way I had gotten to know her in more ways than one. Granted the times we slept together were mostly to forget our pain, it didn't mean I hadn't looked at her. She was stunning and the fact that she accepted me and my scars made me love her just more and more. If it wasn't for the fact that it had been with my wife, I was happy that Edward had fucked it up so I had the chance of seeing Bella in this whole new perspective.

**Bella POV:**

As I played with Renesmee I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. God he was beautiful. He was a vampire so that was logical, but even for those standards he still stood above many. He was sweet and I was happy to have him as a friend, but I wanted more than that. Edward had been great but he always made me feel unworthy. He had been perfect and all that, he had told me I was beautiful countless of times. But he always saw me differently from who I was. He wanted to protect me constantly. It bugged me till no end. I had taken care of myself for years. I had to take care of my mother when I was little till I moved to Forks. I wasn't a little girl. I hated the fact that he denied me the one thing that would make him stop worrying or so I though. When I was turned into a vampire it didn't stop. He still worried constantly and never let go. He asked where I went and came from every time I left his side. Jasper didn't, he understood me. He knew I was a big girl, he knew he could let go some times. He had me tied to him and yet I felt free. Perhaps it was because he didn't know yet that he had me bound to him by this crazy feeling called love. I had been hiding it for as long as I could. I had talked to Esme about my conflicted feelings towards Jasper and Edward and she had straightened me out. Edward wasn't an option in the first place and Jasper was a great guy that probably owned most of my heart to begin with. The target was set, if I could just figure out how to know how he felt about me.

**Chapter 10 guys….finished and done with I wanted to do a chapter to give you an insight of how everyone thought about their current loves and ex-lovers. Hope you all liked it….read and review :) **


	11. What if he was her dad?

**Well here is chapter eleven****…the last one before I go on a holiday for two weeks…I'll be back the fifth of August so I'll update after that again….I hope you all will be there when I update chapter 12….**

**JPOV:**

I really wasn't able to keep my mind focused on things. It wasn't really that bad that my mind wandered away some times but I needed my control on my emotions. I had already made Bella almost stumble of the force of emotions I had let loose. They were positive emotions but they were still very overwhelming when you weren't an empath. Renesmee on the other hand seemed to like those waves. It seemed as if she just accepted it all. It made me laugh and sometimes do it on purpose. She looked so much like Bella when she smiled; I loved that little girl and her mother. It was a good thing Edward wasn't around because I had been wondering multiple times how life would have been if Nessie had been mine. If I could have said that I was the father. That instead of the coppery brown curls she would have light brown maybe even blonde curls. She still would have her mother's eyes, but maybe my smile. But then again she could have never been mine. I would have probably killed Bella. I shuddered at the thought. That that perfect angel wouldn't be in my life. It would have made these past weeks really unbearable. Speaking of Edward by the way where was he. After that last fight, which was almost a week ago, I hadn't seen him. Perhaps he was hiding with Alice or something waiting for the right moment to strike. I hugged the little sleeping girl in my arms closer to me. I would not let Edward take Nessie away. She meant not only everything to Bella but also to me and the rest of the Cullen family.

I was still lost in thought when Bella walked in, I didn't notice her until she was right in front of me taking Nessie out of my arms. "Come on sleepy head." She said as Nessie muttered my name. The girl molded herself right into Bella her arms but she still held on hand firmly curled around my shirt. She wasn't letting go of it no matter how hard Bella or I pulled. She smiled apologetically clearly asking me if I wanted to walk with her up to Nessie her room. She didn't need to ask anything when she looked at me like that. I was absolutely whipped.

When we arrived in Nessie her room She finally let go as we placed her on her bed. I looked around the room as Bella put her to sleep. It had been done by Bella herself. The room was done in very warm colors. The same amber from the living room donned also two of these walls. The others were a few shades lighter. There were beautiful red roses painted in the corners and the big canopy bed was donned with white blankets with roses on it. The rest of the furniture was made of cherry wood. They fitted the house perfectly as they were in Victorian style. It was simple but elegant and beautiful. Just as the person that had decorated it. Said person turned around and motioned me to follow her out of the room. "Jasper" The little voice from the bed called. I walked back up to her. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I hadn't expected that but as I pulled back I softly kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Nessie." I softly muttered. When I turned around I saw Bella look at me with an unreadable expression. Her emotions told me she felt a longing and affection. For who I did not know for sure. For me there was no doubt about it I was irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan and her little Renesmee.

**BPOV:**

As I watched him hug her close to him in the library I couldn't help but fall more in love. Really I sometimes understood Rosalie her point a lot more about resenting the fact that she couldn't get any children. Jasper would have made an incredible father. He always proclaimed he was a monster that had done terrible things and wasn't allowed any forgiveness. Yet as I saw him there with Renesmee and later on as he kissed her goodnight I only saw a man that would have made the father that would make any girl proud. He was no monster. He was a gentle and caring creature, no not creature, a human. I couldn't help but wish sometimes that Jasper had been the father of Nessie, not Edward. Then I wouldn't need to fight with him now of who would take care of her right now and whether he was a danger yes or no. Then I wouldn't feel so betrayed because I had Jasper and he would never leave me for my best friend and his brother his wife. Speaking of wife, I hoped Carlisle could get those papers in time. I was divorcing Edward and Jasper was divorcing Alice. We hadn't talked it through with them but I didn't believe that they hadn't known this would happen.

Jasper turned around and smiled me that favorite smile of his. Edward used to dazzle me with his crooked smile and his eyes. Jasper just dazzled me. There were no special features he was perfect in every single way, simply flawless even though he said he wasn't. At that moment I wanted him more than anything. Not because I felt the need to be needed or the fact that I wanted to forget. No I simply wanted him. I noticed his eyes getting a little darker and the way he held himself. He felt it too. Whether it was because I felt that way and he just sensed that or that he wanted it himself I didn't know. All I know was that he wanted me and I wanted and needed him just as bad.

It didn't take long for us to reach his bedroom and undress. Thank god for vampire speed sometimes. And as we were in the middle of it he told me he loved me. He said it so fast I hardly heard it, but as he looked at me with his warm eyes I knew that he had said them and I answered his unspoken question. "I love you too." His face lit up like I had never seen it before. And with that we went on but now not only with lust but also love pooling all around us.

Afterwards we just cuddled. It was all just so perfect. No words were spoken but we didn't need to. Yet there was just one question that hung in the air and I just needed to ask him. "What do we tell them…?" I almost felt him think. "Let's just see where this is going. We don't **tell** them, yet." And with that all talking ended for that night.

**Well I thought this would make a good ending before I went on my holiday….don't worry it doesn't end here yet….so please keep in touch for any updates….see you after the fifth of August;) **


	12. Don't believe it!

**Well here is chapter 12….back from my holiday and all I think I will pick up my updating pace from before…******** hopefully yuou have some great ideas that I can add to the story ********…**

**BPOV**

It had been almost 7 months now since I had found them and the family was slowly trying to patch things up again. In order to do that Edward and Alice came over more frequently. To say it wasn't uncomfortable would be a lie. Every time I saw Edward cuddle Alice or saw her hug Renesmee I had the urge to pull her away. Fortunately I wasn't the only one with those ideas; Rose didn't mind the fact that it was clearly visible that she was trying to keep herself from hitting Alice. She also had taken it upon herself to lure Renesmee to her whenever Alice would come near her.

I was happy with Jasper, but Edward still meant something to me. I wasn't in love with him anymore. That had shattered when Jasper came into view. He and I had been "dating" for three weeks now and all was bliss. I was getting the idea that Carlisle and Esme were onto it as I saw them exchange smiles whenever they watched me and Jasper interact. I was wondering when Alice and Edward would catch up. I had that barrier in my head fortunately so Edward couldn't read my thoughts but Jasper was a whole different matter. I also was wondering if Alice might just have had a vision. I knew that even though we hadn't spoken much she was still keeping tabs on us.

I knew she had when she pulled me outside towards my old home telling the rest that she needed some clothing advice. She was a terrible liar.

"So how long?" She asked squealing.

"How long what?" I answered trying for all my might to sound innocent.

"You and Jasper silly!" She softly punched my arm.

"Umm…About three weeks now." I decided to be honest.

"Well I guess that I don't need to ask how he "is"." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked. I felt bile rising in my throat. Why did she felt the need to remind me how this happened in the first place. I was extremely happy make no mistake in that but that didn't mean I liked the circumstances. I decided to ask her a question that had been bothering me for so long. "How could you have left him?" her smile dropped a little.

"Don't get me the wrong way Bella, because I really tried for so long, but his scars were just to much for me. Every time I saw them did it remind me of what he had done in the past. Not to mention the fact that they aren't really flattering either. I like being in the centre of the attention but when I saw everyone looking at those scars and such. I really loved him but the scars just reminded me everyv time of who I had married." She smiled softly at me thinking I had understood as I hadn't interrupted her. The anger that boiled inside of me was ready to spill so with a quick little lie I fled that house that held so many memories for me, but would never be my home again. I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen mansion. I stayed outside for a while trying to get my feelings under control. All I wanted to do was punch Alice like no one had punched her before. More than that even if I had the chance. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. "What's upsetting you darling?" He asked. And then it burst.

"That stupid, idiotic, mean, cheating, ugly, bitchy pixie. How dare she say that your scars are a bad thing and that she said you were a monster…" My tirade was held short as I felt his arms stiffen around me. I pulled myself out of his arms.

"You don't believe that, do you?" I didn't need an answer as I saw his shoulders lower and he hung his head not daring to look me in the eye. I felt my throat thicken as sobs racked my body. He looked up surprise not expecting it and not understanding it either. For an empath he could be pretty daft sometimes. "I can't believe that that evil wrench made you believe that. Don't believe it not even for a second jasper. You are perfect and those scars are a sign of that. They show that through everything you still turned out to be a charming, handsome, sweet, protective, smart and incredibly sexy boyfriend, friend and uncle. You are perfect in every single way and I wouldn't want you any other way. Alice doesn't know what perfection is, because I can tell you one thing Edward isn't half the man you are." With that I kissed him with all my might hoping that he would understand my passion for him.

**JPOV:**

I couldn't believe it. She was crying, for me. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, a great mother, a true friend and an incredibly sexy girlfriend and she was crying for me. As her mouth found mine I felt the world spin around. I would never be able to let her go after this. She didn't want to change me, she wanted me. Even after she had Edward, mister perfect, she still wanted me. Not only that but she actually found me better than him. I couldn't care less that I heard Emmett cheer behind the upper window, Rosalie laugh and that Esme and Carlisle flooded me with love. I loved this creature, this woman, beyond anything I had ever felt before. Screw the fact that Edward slept with Alice I would be forever grateful to them because they had given me a chance with her. How Edward could have ever let her go was beyond me, but I wouldn't be complaining. I had this woman here in my arms and I would do everything to make her happy.

**It is a short one I know but I'm a bit out of inspiration so please bare with me….if you have any ideas that might give me some inspiration or what you would like to happen in the story…please let me know : ) **


	13. Bella is freezing hell over!

**Wow really thnx for everyones reviews….I'd like to thank ****Lamiai Vampire Princess in particular..(yes I know you are all amazing and I'm very happy to have gotten so much reviews) but she has not only reviewed every chapter but I also had fun exchanging priv. messages about how great the guys are (except for Edward, sorry everyone who loves him…I just don't like him that much…)**

**APOV:**

I didn't really understand what I had said wrong. I thought she understood when I told her my opinion of Jasper. Clearly that wasn't the case. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel her hatred coming off of her. Her acid stare was the first thing that greeted me when I arrived back at the Cullen Mansion and to be honest I slowed down a bit when I felt it. She wasn't a new-born anymore so I was just as strong, but Bella was fierce and tough and she could seriously hurt me for sure. As I passed them entangled in each other I couldn't be more than a little hurt. I knew I was the one that had betrayed Jasper but I didn't think he would move on this quickly. I had been his wife for so long for crying out loud. As I saw her hand go through his curls and I heard his soft moan of pleasure I got more than a little angry. "Slut!"

I couldn't believe I had said them out loud but I couldn't take them back now. I heard a collective gasp from the upper window, not only Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, but also Edward. That he didn't back me up made me angrier I had heard he had called her a whore, so what made my words so bad. Jasper and Bella were now looking at me and it seemed to be that he was trying to restrain Bella.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice was more than a little frosty, if possible she would have frozen hell with it.

"You heard me." I bit back. "You haven't been divorced for more than two weeks and you're already screwing him. Couldn't wait long enough to have another guy in your bed!" My words were taunting.

"You are really the most hypocritical, bitchy, evil, ugly, annoying pixie to have ever walked the planet. It wasn't enough that you ruined this great guy his self esteem, no you went and broke his heart along with it. Now he is finally patching things up again and being the best boyfriend a girl could have and you want to be jealous?! You had your chance and you blew it! I hope you will be very happy with Edward cause if it is up to me this man will never be single again. I'll make sure of that."

My blood boiled with her words. How dare she insult me!

**BPOV**

In his shock I felt Jasper his arms loosen around me and I took the chance, within a nanosecond I was in front of Alice and had slammed my fist right into her face. The crack of her nose couldn't make me more happy, her back would probably hurt too from slamming into that tree. Carlisle and Esme had retreated to the kitchen saying that if anyone needed them they could find them there. I saw Emmett cringe at the word kitchen and them. Rosalie was just looking pleased with me. I had expected it but she was still up extremely quick. She pushed Edward away and stormed at me at full speed. I decided to meet her head on. We crashed like two boulders and the sound was earsplitting, I could still hear Emmett's call "Go Bella!" though.

It must have been funny to watch if you could have taped the fight. We weren't thinking as vampires but as woman and the fighting was exactly that. Hair-tugging, Bitch-clapping rolling over the floor. We were dirty and mud from the last rainfall was flying everywhere. Finally Jasper and Edward managed to get us off each other. I was pleased to say that Alice had done a lot worse than I. Her clothes were ruined by the mud, she was limping and cradled her arm against her body. Her hair wasn't so perfect anymore either. I only had a slightly sprained ankle and my back didn't feel so good. Of course I was coated in mud and other sorts of stuff but I could only laugh as Jasper pulled me in his arms and then proceeded to pull a few twigs out of my hair, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Don't think I will ever forgive you for this Bella!" Alice said bitingly. I almost wanted to snort at her words like Rosalie did, but I restrained myself. "I don't need your forgiveness Alice as I will never give you an apology." I turned to Edward who was trying to clean Alice up a bit. "I'm not angry at you anymore, thanks to you I have Jasper now. I only feel sorry for you that you have to live with that bitch now." I heard Rosalie snigger and Emmett his booming laugh run through the house. I turned my back on them and went inside with Jasper.

I saw Emmett hide away from the kitchen when I walked towards it. I pulled up an eyebrow and Rosalie caught on. Emmett caught Esme and Carlisle do some "stuff" there." We all broke down in laughter as Emmett cringed once again. "If you would have seen it you would be embarrassed too" He said defensively. I had to laugh finally something that scared Emmett. I walked into the Kitchen finding Carlisle there with a newspaper and Esme putting some dying plants in the trashcan. "I guess everything is settled then?" Carlisle asked. I knew he didn't need to because he must have heard it. "I'm sorry for tearing up the family once again." I looked down to the floor. Esme pulled me into a hug. "Honey you belong just as much to the family as they do and what they did was unforgivable and yet you tried to. I was so proud that you guys were trying to manage it and then she ruined it once again. She had no right to judge you for giving Jasper some happiness. We are proud of you, the way you handled it might be a bit…" She trailed off. "Absurd?...Stupid?...different?" Emmett supplied. "It was indeed a bit different from how I would have liked to see it, but you had every right to do what you did." Her words were accompanied by a smile. "Thank you." I whispered.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Little sis you keep amazing me. You go from screaming, fighting bitch to humble Bella in like two seconds! Remember me to never anger you." Rosalie had to laugh out loud this time. "He is right Bella, I'm seriously proud to call you my sister!" I was so warmed by their words, and I was serious about Edward. I had forgiven him because he had given me an angel.

**Well chapter 13 people:) I thought you'd guys might like a little fight between Alice and Bella. But I have to be honest it wasn't entirely my Idea…so thank you my faithful reviewer : )**


	14. Men in uniform

**Well here is chapter four****teen….I'm seriously cursing my upcoming writers-block. I feel like I'm in a river where I'm constantly met up with pieces of wood until I reach the bloody dam. So if there are any beavers around…please remove it for me:)….;P **

**EPOV**:

I couldn't believe what Bella had done. One moment she is kissing with Jasper, which shocked me beyond talking, and the next she is cursing at Alice and fighting with her. I've never seen Alice so sour and that is saying something, because I could clearly remember the time we had to tell her to leave half of her clothes behind. Jasper was moody all the way thanks to her. I always knew something wasn't exactly perfect in their relationship, which was confirmed by the fact that she had slept with me. Bella's parting words almost had me laughing if it wasn't for Alice. I mean first she was telling me I could go to hell and that Alice was being forgiven, and the next she tells me that she has no grudge but only feels sorry for me.

Renesmee, the name tasted sweet in my mouth. I loved my little girl and I didn't regret her the moment she came to earth. She was my beautiful girl. I could say I want Alice to be her mother, but that wouldn't be right. Would it make things easier? Yes, it would certainly make things easier. No quarrel about who would have her that day or what to buy for her. And yet she could never be as good a mother as Bella. Alice was a child still in her own way. She was too energetic and would easily forget everything in the world if the word shopping trip was mentioned. I loved her for the way she was, and maybe she would transform in a good mother once she had a child, but that wasn't a guarantee. Bella was a perfect mother. Certainly better than I was a father. I could never get over the fact that she was so breakable. Every second I felt so scared I might hurt her, just like Bella. Jasper was easier in that and it didn't take me long to see that Bella was good for him. I had known the moment I had caught them sleeping together they would end up together. No I did not need a psychic for that, I had seen it in the way Jaspers hands slid over her body and the way she looked at him. It was so intimate, like Bella and I had been before I found my true love.

Something brown and curly jumped into my lap. "Read it to me daddy ." I looked at the book. _Pride and Prejudice_, I hated it. "Not tonight sweetie, I've got a lot to think about just go and ask Auntie Alice to braid your hair or something." If I had paid attention I would have caught her crestfallen look, but I didn't. "I want uncle Jasper." She whispered softly and then she as gone. It must have been the fact that it took me a while to understand what she had done, she had gone to Jasper! I as her father and now she was running to my brother for comfort and fun. A pain flared up in my chest and it took me a few seconds before I went after her.

**JPOV:**

Me and Bella were just relaxing on the porch in one of the swing chairs when something bouncy came racing towards us. It took me only a second to realize who it was and another to open my arms before she jumped into them. She was crying! "What happened honey?" Bella asked whipping away a few tears while she clung to me. "Daddy doesn't love me!" She cried. The shocked look that passed between me and Bella took only a sec before the reason of her tears crashed onto our porch. "Don't you ever do that again Renesmee!" he reprimanded her as he came closer towards us to take her out of my arms. Renesmee clung even tighter to me and turned her face away. The look of hurt that crossed Edward mirrored the emotions I was able to read. "Honey do you want to explain us why you think daddy doesn't love you?" Bella her voice was soft and I felt Renesmee calm a little as her arms relaxed around my neck.

She turned around in my arms and pointed to Edward. "He doesn't want to read to me, he tells me to go to Alice, he is never around you anymore mommy, he almost never hugs me and yells all the time." Edward crumpled under her gaze and I felt sorry for him. A look crossed between Bella and Edward. Would they tell her now? Renesmee was an observant child and she caught the look just as I did. "What's going on mommy?" Her words were those of a frightened little child and I sent a little wave of calm to her. Bella sighed. "Well you see honey, mommy and daddy aren't together any more, me and Jasper and Edward and Alice are together now." I saw her flinch lightly as she said Alice her name. She would have to be careful with showing her anger of Alice around Renesmee, she couldn't poison Nessie against Alice as much as she wanted to. "So Alice and Jasper are my step-mother and father?" God I loved the fact that this kid was so fast. I grabbed Bella her hand as she cringed at the thought of Alice being a mother to Renesmee.

Edward went down on his knees so he was on eye-level with Renesmee. "This has all been very stressful for us all, that is why I haven't been such a good father to you lately, I promise you that I will be from now on. " Renesmee let my neck go and hugged her father. "Okay daddy." He smiled and left us sitting there again alone. The anger was radiating of Bella. What is wrong honey?" I softly squeezed her hand. "How am I supposed to do this Jasper. I feel like I'm competing against Alice over everything. Your affection, Renesmee her attention, Edwards." I felt my blood start to boil lightly. "Why do you want Edward his attention love?" I asked her praying she didn't want it. "I still care about him Jasper, but I feel like I have no right to see him now." She had stood up and was pacing the porch now. "Why do you want that bastard his attention!" She looked a bit shocked. "I care about him!" she answered back just as hard. "So what am I then? Your rebound? Are you secretly hoping that Alice will screw up again so you and Edward can form your happy little family again!?" I knew I was being unreasonable but I just couldn't help but feel hurt. She didn't hear me asking Alice for attention. "He is the father of my child Jasper! How could I not still care about him. Alice and you may not have some sort of bond but Edward never treated me badly!" She was pissed now! "Oh no of course not, screwing your best friend and his brothers wife does indeed add up to a good husband." It was a low blow and I knew it. I had just hit a very sore spot. She glared at me and then raced inside the house upstairs. I felt like kicking myself, how could I have done that, of course she would care about him. He was bloody perfect! I needed to make it up to her.

When I came up stair the door towards our room was closed. I heard her dry sobbing on the other side of it. "Bella?" I heard the sobbing halt for just a sec so a "GO AWAY!" could come through it. I sank down and leaned with my back against the door knees pulled up just a bit. I didn't know that she was sitting in the exact same position. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I understand you still care about him. I just feel so jealous when you talk so loving about him." There I had said it, I was jealous. There was no reply and I sank my head down in defeat. Suddenly I was on my back as the door had opened. She leaned above me just inches away from my face. "I'm sorry Jasper, I hadn't realized how it must have sound to you. I care for him, of course I do, but not in the way I care for you." She smiled at me. "You are smart." She kissed my eyelid."You are funny." She kissed the other one. "You are strong." She kissed the tip of my nose. "You are cunning." She kissed my cheek. "You are gentle." She kissed the other. "You are great in bed." She winked as she kissed the left side of my mouth. "You are very handsome." She kissed the right side of my mouth. "And I love you." With that she crashed her mouth on mine and a battle of the tongue began. I was really enjoying the fact that I didn't need to breath but I still pulled away. "I love you too." And with that we started it again.

**BPOV:**

It had been our first fight and one of the shortest ones I had ever encountered. I hadn't realized how it must have sounded to him but as we were lying in the bed with his arm curled protectively around me I knew it was fine between us. No holding grudges or something or blaming ourselves like I had always encountered with Edward. No Jasper really was perfect. He softly started humming for me and I recognized the tune. It was the same song he had sung to me in the graveyard, the time we first danced. I stood up and pulled him with me to the open part in the room. He understood it immediately. He kept on singing as he dipped me and twirled me around the room. I loved being with him like this. No need to fill awkward silences. He pulled me back in after one mighty twirl and I laid my head on his shoulder. We just slowly moved in the rhythm of the song, just enjoying each other's company.

As we laid down onto the bed again we began a little round of questions. "Most hated nickname?" I asked him, he grimaced. "Jazzie-jazz." I laughed hard. "Who came up with that?" I gasped. "Alice." He answered simply. "Most annoying accident?" he asked and I didn't need to think long. "I once was in a huge bookstore and I tripped against a bookcase it tumbled onto another and so it played domino with 4 others. I had to fill them all back up myself." He had to grin. "Always the clumsy one, though I had expected that it would be the time you hit that wolf and broke your hand." He had to laugh about that memory and so did I. the night went on like that. I felt a need to know everything about him, to make our bond even more stronger.

"Do you still have the uniform from the army?" I asked. It was a painful question but I couldn't help but wonder. "Yes, Alice had told me to get rid of it but I hid it in a box under the bed. I was shocked that Alice had asked him to do such a thing. He pulled out the box and opened it. In there was a dark blue long jacket with golden trimming. It was faded and ripped at some places and there were a few dark spots that could only be as I assumed blood. I didn't want to think about whose blood it was. "I haven't worn it after the war, but it is still a part of me somehow." He smiled fondly at it. "Will you wear it for me?" He looked shocked. "Are you sure…don't you think it will only make it more clear that I have done some terrible things back then…?" he sounded shy. "I don't know what Alice has placed in your head Jasper but you are now ordered to get it out…Now put it on I always loved men in uniform.' I joked to lighten the mood. After a few seconds he was back again now in uniform. I gazed in awe at him. To say that he was absolutely gorgeous was an understatement. Of course there were some rips and such in the fabric but it still looked great on him. "Where did that tear come from? " and as he launched into a story from that war I was bound to his lips. He told the story perfectly and I could tell he had been wanting to do that for a long time. And as I listened I knew I could never leave this perfect gentleman. He was perfect in every single way.

**Well here it is….so if you find any beavers please please send them to me…ow and I hope this was better Seymour…for your wish to make the chapters longer…? Please read and review : )**


	15. surprise surprise

**Well chapter 15…I'm going to try to get 20 chapters up to end the story: ) unless you guys have extremely good ideas ; P**

**JPOV**:

As I came home with a dozen lily's in my arms I got the shock of my life. There on the kitchn table was my uniform, now that wasn't so dramatic but it was in perfect shape. She had fixed every single rip and all the bloodspots were gone. It was even back to the clear blue it had been. "Bella!" I called out to her. I knew she could have heard me if I whispered but I was just too happy. She walked into the kitchen smiling. "You like it?" she asked and I noticed a hint of fear. Did she think I wouldn't like it? I walked over to her. "I bought you some lily's but I see now that I should have bought so much more. How can I ever thank you for this?" I smiled at her and took her in my arms careful not to crush the delicate flowers. She had told me yesterday that they were her favorites. "You only have to be as happy as this and then I'm happy." My death heart just jumped out of my chest with those words. No demands for clothing or a shopping spree or something, no she just wanted my happiness. Yes I loved her more than anything and tonight I was going to prove that.

"So, what kind of errand did you need to run in the city she asked as she placed the flowers in a vase. "I still needed to bring some books back to the library there." It was a small lie but so worth it. "Okay, well I'm off to see Esme, she wanted to go shopping or something." She kissed me on my cheek and then went out of the house. I smiled Carlisle never did things half way. Not a moment later did said person walk into my house. "Thanks for making Esme keep Bella busy" I said while taking a few bags out of his hands. "When she knew what you were planning she couldn't say no. I only hope she will keep her tears in check when she sees her." Carlisle laughed a little at the way my face contorted. Esme was a sweet person and a great mother, but she could let her emotions take over sometimes and what you saw then would put a heavy rainstorm to shame.

"So where do you need everything to go?" Carlisle asked and he and I proceeded to re-decorate the house for tonight. Tonight she would either break up with me or stay with me. I was really doubting this would work, but Carlisle his confidence made me believe it could.

**Esme POV:**

As I saw Bella coming over I couldn't help but let a few tears stray. She was such a brave girl. She had to go through so much. Almost half a year after she had turned into a vampire she had lost Charlie. The breakdown we had witnessed then was so bad that Jasper left the house for a week or two. Now she was happy even after she had gotten the cruelest treatment of her husband and best friend. I was so proud to call her my daughter. I don't think I've seen many that strong. Bella and I had decided to go shopping and so I was standing at my car. It wasn't the biggest or fastest one in the bunch but I loved it. "Hi Bella!" I laughed as she ended right in front of the door. She turned around and went towards me. "Hi Esme, so what do we need to get?" She asked me. "Some new furniture, Emmett broke the couch when he was playing games." It was true that Emmett broke it, but it was on my command. I knew Carlisle would let me do anything but I knew he liked it better when there was actually a reason to get new furniture. I saw Bella roll her eyes, annoyance clearly visible. "Doesn't he ever watch out? Last week the china-cabinet, then the same week the 5 beautiful china vases and now the couch. I am surprised you still have that much money left!" If I could I would have blushed. I really should stop ordering Emmett to ruin furniture. Though those vases really were an accident. "Bella do you know by the way why Emmett doesn't like the kitchen that much anymore?" It was really bugging me. Every time Emmett came near the kitchen he would look as if there were kittens near. Believe it or not but big bad Emmett was afraid of kittens. He was once bitten when he was little, and now when he was the most dangerous predator out there he still had a fear of them.

When I saw Bella hide a laugh I was seriously curious. "What is it?" Bella started to laugh even louder. "Umm, Emmett caught you and Carlisle…"She trailed off not daring to look me in the eye. If I could I would turn a pure crimson. This was embarrassing. I mean it wasn't like I was insecure about my body but Emmett was like a son to me. We sped off to the store making sure to avoid the subject.

**BPOV:**

The shopping with Esme was as always long and very tiring. I was glad that now I was a vampire it didn't have that much effect anymore. It would take three days before the new furniture would arrive, we could have taken them with us easily but we had to act human.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled when we arrived back at the Cullen Mansion. I rolled my eyes and I saw Esme do the same. We would have heard him if he would have whispered it, but no Emmett had to yell. "What is it Emmett?"I asked as we walked into the living room with our small purchases. "Come play a game with me Bella. Rose refused after I beat her big time!" He already had the controllers in his hands. I nodded and moved to one of the chairs in front of the TV. "Alright" He jumped into the other one, and I could swear I heard a small crack coming from the chair. Emmett had found a new love lately in the form of the Wii and quite frankly I didn't believe it for one moment that he had beat Rose in a game. She was the queen of the Wii so to speak. However before we could start Rose came bouncing downstairs whisking me away saying she had orders. The place where she took me to belonged to one of my worst night mares.

Her closet. It was huge. Really you could drown in the clothes she had. She pulled out a dark blue of-shoulder dress which went down to my feet. It was suffice to say that it was stunning. After she had forced me into the dress She went to do my hair and make-up. I thought Alice was bad but it was nothing compared to Rosalie. "whose orders are these anyway?" I asked her in the time she was doing my eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." The answer unsettled me and made me very nervous. "Ta-da!" She wheeled the chair I was sitting on around so I faced the mirror. The person in the reflection was stunning. My long brown hair fell in perfect ringlets over my shoulders, a few strands clipped at the back of my head so it stayed out of my face. My smoky eyes were combined with some gold toning which made my eyes stand out even more. Surprisingly they weren't overdone, so it only enhanced my eyes and didn't make it look forced. With the small bit of lip gloss the whole picture was perfect. My white, marble skin looked perfect with the dress and my silver stilettos made me a bit taller and made me look more poised. I was safe to say gorgeous. "Now let us go downstairs to get the others their opinion." Rosalie said proud to show off her work.

Emmett whistled when he saw me earning a death glare from Rosalie, Esme looked close to crying which kind of scared me and Carlisle just smiled at me. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? I felt a small piece of cloth covering up my eyes. "Calm down Bella we are going to take you to the car but you are not allowed to see where you are going." Carlisle spoke softly. Now my nerves were thrashing wildly. What was going on? Where was Jasper? Where were they taking me?

The silent purr of the car as it was started didn't do anything to calm me. I wanted to know what was happening, what they were planning. And why was I dressed like this?! The car silently wound down a lot of corners and I was starting to worry even more, but when I stepped outside I smelled something familiar. A smell I had been surrounded with for the past couple of months. The Victorian house of Jasper and Jasper himself. "I'll take it from here Carlisle." He said as he took my hand. I heard the engine start and a soft "good luck" and then there was just us. "You look stunning Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I would like to say the same only I can't see!" I was getting very frustrated that I was the only one apparently that didn't know anything of this "Plan". He chuckled. "Just wait and my darling" He used his southern drawl, which he knew I found hard to resist. We entered the house and the smell of blood overwhelmed me. I was really scared now. We entered what I felt was the dining room. "Ready?" He asked the only response he got was a soft elbow in his ribs. I felt the cloth being loosened and he pulled it off. I was shocked.

**JPOV:**

I knew Bella hated surprises and not knowing, but in this case I knew I had to keep it from her. She looked as shocked as she felt. The room had been decorated with all kinds of Lilies and in the middle had the table been decked out in such a manner that you would find in castles. Of course we couldn't eat so I had tapped a lot of blood. Animals blood of course. It might not taste as good as it would have been fresh and warm but it had been tapped today so it was still lovely. I had to hand it to Rosalie though she had made my stunning girlfriend even more beautiful. It was a hard feat seeing that in my eyes she was the most perfect creature. She turned around to look at me. I was dressed in my uniform. The one that she had fixed. She seemed to like my outfit seeing as she couldn't seem to close her mouth or keep her eyes from my body. I softly closed her mouth for her, that seemed to wake her up. I led her to her chair and pulled it out. She smiled softly at me. This whole mannerism came to me as a second nature but I had polished it specially for her. Treat woman with respect. That was what my parents had taught me. I poured her a glass of 'wine' and sat down opposite of her. "Why did you do all this?" She asked while she sipped of her blood. I almost laughed. "You silly little girl, because I love you. Nothing is too much for the one I love." I grabbed her hand across the table and drew soft circles on the back of her hand. Her eyes dropped a bit and if she could she would have blushed that beautiful red color. I had been right, dark blue really was her color.

The dinner was great and conversation flowed as freely as the blood. As the ending neared I felt more and more nervous. Was she ready for it? Would she accept it? Would she break my heart? Would she leave me? She started to notice I was panicking a little as she grabbed my hand.

"Jasper, what is wrong?" her eyes were filled with worry.

Well it was now or never I couldn't back out now. I pulled out a velvet black box and opened it. Her eyes were filled with confusion and a bit of fear, but was there also a bit of happiness?

"Isabella Swan, I know this is very soon, but will you honour me to a very long engagement and hopefully marriage?"

**I know it took me verrrrrryyyyyyy long to update this but I'm really troubled with that blockage. : ( please rate and review: )**


	16. I'm still here

**Hi everyone I was reaaaaallly happy with all your reviews. I've got a question does anyone of you know if there is a good youtube artist that might just want to try and make a fanfiction-trailer for this story? This one is short I know btw but I am at the moment to busy cursing my mental block. **

**BPOV:**

The ring was still in the box. A soft white gold with a safire in the midst of two little diamonds. He had said long engagement, but what did that entail? What if he wanted to marry in half a year. Was I ready? Could I do it? Did I want it? All the questions kept running around in my head and I did the only thing that came natural to me. I hyperventilated. He looked crestfallen and sad, yet he still tried to calm me. Rubbing soft circles on my back and murmering sweet nothingness in my ear. It didn't help. The pressure was too big. I fled to my room. Well our room. I heard him drop to the floor and start dry sobbing. I wasn't far away from that point either. How could I do this?!

We spend the night like this he quietly sobbing downstairs and me up stairs. I thought things over and his words kept replaying in my head. _Isabella Swan, I know this is very soon, but will you honour me to a very long engagement and hopefully marriage? And hopefully marriage? And hopefully marriage! _We had just come out of a marriage, and look where it got us. We got together because we had been broken. But wasn't that the point. He had seen me at my worst and hadn't left me. He had left me to rant and rave about Edward and had made me feel wanted. He was perfect and hadn't I just yesterday night proclaimed that I would never leave this perfect man? So why would the thought of marriage scare me so much? The little voice inside me told me that I shouldn't forget what happened in the last marriage. How could I ever forget. But there was something that I shouldn't forget. Jasper wasn't Edward. I softly unlocked the door and walked downstairs. The despair was rolling off him in waves and I felt so bad for him. "Does the offer still stand?" I asked cautiously, I hoped he wouldn't push me away for the despair I caused him. He was up in a minute looking at me. "Of course Bella. But if you aren't sure then don't accept. I want you to be yourself when you accept not because you are pressured." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward had meant the same thing when he talked about me becoming a vampire and yet he forced me into marriage. Jasper here gave me a choice. "I'm sorry I ran away. I never wanted to hurt you, but I can't get married immediately." My words made him smile. Why was he smiling?!

JPOV:

When she asked me if the off still stood I couldn't be happier. And now she told me she couldn't get married right away. Who did she think I was? "Bella, of course we aren't going to marry immediately. I just want you to know that I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. This ring is only a symbol of the fact that I am here to stay. I will never leave your side, nor will I do things behind your back. So what do you think of a very long engagement. Lets say a year or two. Because for me you are perfect and I can't think of anyone else that would fit me better. Alice was never perfect for me and I knew that from the beginning. And yet here you are and I love you so much. I cannot leave you. You have my heart and without you I would die." She was near crying when I was finished and I dashed up to her to comfort her. I was going for a hug but she crashed her lips onto mine. "I love you Jasper Hale Whitlock Cullen." She was shaking and I held her close to me. I didn't want to let go not for a minute. She turned around and picked up the box on the table. "Do I have to do it or…" She looked at me. I took the ring out and pulled out her left hand. I slid the ring on and we looked at it. The little thing shimmering in the moonlight. "It's perfect." She whispered. I knew this was going to sound corny but I didn't care. "Not as perfect as you."

We went to the greenhouse and I put on a song. "This one means a lot to me. I wrote it when I just joined this family." She was quiet and I knew that she would understand.

_**I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms**_

She loved me I knew that for sure she never looked away from me while we danced and I didn't think it would be possible too either.  
_  
__**And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be  
**_

She twirled gracefully in my arms and I felt her body press up against mine. The lust was there but all I thought of was that she loved me. She was mine and I loved her.

_  
__**And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away**_

She was sobbing softly for me as she listened to the song. How could an angel like her fall for a devil like me?__

_**And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
**_

She believed in me. She believed in me that I was good and I loved her for that. She didn't doubt me or wonder when I was going to slip up. And I realized that as long as she had faith in me I would be able to be the guy she believed me to be.

_**  
And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong**__  
_

I now felt like I belonged. With her in my arms nothing could break me. Not Alice not Edward, not my history. With her I belonged.

_  
__**And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here**_

I had a love in me that I never knew existed and if it was possible she would have made my death heart beat again. She could make the impossible possible. Because she loved me without a question. And that was a thing I thought was impossible. __

_**And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid**_

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

In the end we were both crying, well drysobbing. And yet I have never felt myself any happier than I was now and I knew that she felt the same. We were a match made in heaven, so to speak.

**Well the song in paint and graveyards is Cinderella from steven curtis and this one is I'm still here from the movie treasure planet.**


	17. meadows and dresses

Hya guys thnx for waiting for this god forsaken chapter…this will be the last one I might write a sequel or something but I don't think so…..* http://ec1. images-amazon. com/images/I/31Ud-2lDoKL._AA280_.jpg *

BPOV:

Rosalie squealed, Esme laughed, Carlisle hugged me and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. I never thought Rosalie could even produce such a high pitched sound but when I told her about Jasper and his proposal she did it. Up tight Rosalie turned into Alice for just a split second. Then she offered to make my dress. I know that Jasper had told me he wanted a long engagement for me to get ready, but I didn't think I would need it. Jasper wasn't Edward. Jasper had seen me in my worst and some of my best moments. He didn't hold sex and becoming a vampire as a bargain-chip. He wanted me just for me and this marriage was his proof that he wouldn't leave.

Rosalie was really skilled with a needle. The dress I wanted was nothing like what I had worn on my first wedding. For one I didn't wear white. White stood for innocence and purity and I felt like that wasn't me anymore. I was never the traditional type anyway. No my dress was a pure satin red. It clung to my curves but flared out a bit after my hips. **(a/n: see the link above, just remove the spaces between ec1. and images and amazon. and com).** My hair would be in soft ringlets with just a few strands pulled back so it would stay out of my face and a little tiara. My make would be the same as on the night of the proposal. Because Charlie was death and Renee didn't know I was a "vampire" or was divorced, we had decided to keep it very small. Emmett would be Jasper his best man and Rosalie would be my maid of honor. Esme and Carlisle would be the parents and they would also vouch for the witnesses. We hadn't decided on the place though.

I felt two cold strong arms wrap around my waist and I sighted contently. Jasper was really my dream guy I thought as he kissed my temple. It was funny if you thought about it. The guy my ex-husband had protected me from was now the guy I was marrying. Then again my life was never simple. "Everything okay, my love?" he asked softly. "Yeah now I am." I said as I curled my fingers around his. I had to ask him a dreaded question, a thing I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. "We should invite them…shouldn't we?" The _them_ I was talking about were of course Edward and Alice. As much as I hated her, I was grateful for what Edward had done. The way I found out wasn't the best but that was how my life usually went. Jasper sighted behind me. "Are you sure you want them there?" he hated it as much as I did. "They are still family and if they hadn't done what they did…" I trailed off but as an ending I pressed myself closer to him. "you're right." He grumbled. I laughed at his tone. Great mayor Jasper Whitlock was sounding like a spoilt child. "We forgot a few people though honey." He picked up a picture from one of the cabinets. It was me and the entire pack after a game of soccer. Why they had even decided to play soccer was beyond me. "I know. Seth would be very, very mad if we didn't invite him. Jacob would have figured it out anyway because Renesmee is now fitting for a ring bearer dress." I turned around and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Thank you" I murmured against his lips. He pulled back. "Why are you thanking me?" He really didn't understood. I giggled at his shocked expression and when his face turned even more curious I was almost rolling over the ground. It was all very serious I knew that, but his face was just priceless. "You think that, that was funny miss. Swan?" He said as he knelt down, leaning over me. He wasn't so shocked now but he was looking like quite the devil. A very hot devil.

JPOV

She was thanking me for what? Suddenly she was giggling in my arms, what soon turned into full blown laughter. She was laughing at me! Well let's make miss. Swan laugh. I knelt down next to her. Leaning over, so I was face to face, I murmured; "You think that, that was funny miss. Swan?" I saw her gulp and it took everything in me not to burst out laughing too. Instead I decided to tickle her. Soon she was wriggling under me in a very unladylike fashion begging for mercy. I was having too much fun with this. I softly kissed her on the nose. "Mercy granted." God she was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling, her hair was spread out around her head like a fan, her shirt was slightly pulled up and her chest was heaving. Her eyes darkened and a wave of lust hit me in full force. Soon there were no clothed to be found. I was very happy of Jake's imprinting. He had taken Nessie out for today and wouldn't be back for a very, very long time.

Bella and I were upstairs lying in the big bed. She curled up against me and I wrapped my arm around her. Life was bliss. Never in all my years as a human and vampire had I thought I could be this complete. Bella was right we owed Edward and Alice a lot. "Why did you thank me?"I whispered in Bella her ear. She was in a sort of daydreaming state. It was the closest she got to dreaming and she loved to do it. Well that and reading. She turned around to look me in the eyes.

"You picked up every piece of me when Edward shattered me. You took your time to place every piece on the right place and then you started to glue them back. You made sure that even though I wasn't always there for you as you were for me that there were no cracks left. My heart is in one big piece because of you. It has never been in better shape than this thanks to you." She hugged me close to her and placed her head on my chest.

I couldn't believe her. She really thought that I had minded the job of piecing her back together?! "Thank you Isabella, for being my rock when I needed you to. To fully trust me when no-one else did. For believing in me and what good there is inside of me. For making me able to the man I always wanted to be. Thank you for bringing the shards of my heart together and fixing it with your love, trust and understanding."I pulled her as close as it could possibly get as I silently thanked god for sending me this angel.

RPOV:

I couldn't believe it! Bella really had a thing for Cullen guys. Jasper was really good for her. I never had seen her so care free, so happy. I always got the idea that Edward was a little too protective of her. Even after giving birth to his daughter, the most painful pregnancy and birth ever known, he was still treating her like a porcelain doll. It was visibly taking its toll on not only her but also Edward. It took her so much energy to tell him things were okay, that she could do this or that. The woman faced the Volturi for god's sake! Yes she held my respect on so many levels. And she had given me some sort of child to take care of. She wasn't mine but it took my sadness from not being able to have my own children away. Not entirely as Emmett knew but it helped, a lot!

The gown that Bella had selected was gorgeous and very beautiful on her. She had chosen a simple, floor length, dark blue, strapless dress for me a dress I adored. Bella had taste I had to say. Not in the way Alice had but it suited her more than the outrages things Alice always did. Bella was a girl of simplicity and thus was this dress perfect. Suddenly I knew the perfect spot to have the wedding.

I pulled out my phone and speed-dialed Bella. "Hi, yes I've remembered the perfect spot for the ceremony. See you in five!" I said before I turned off the phone. She would love it. "Emmett!" I called as I went to grad my coat.

EmmettPOV:

As I entered the garage I was greeted by Rosalie who was furiously looking for something. "What are you looking for, my love?" I asked. "Yes I'm looking for the map of the forest south of here, The detailed one." Came the muffled reply. As I ducked for a coat that came flying my way I went to the dashboard in Rosalie her car. "You left it in here, from the last time we went "Hiking"" As I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively. She slapped my head. "Let's go you big teddy bear!" She said as she darted outside into the forest. "Where too?" I yelled as I went after her. The where ended up Jasper and Bella their house. Their house. It still sounded a bit strange. It was almost a year later and I still wasn't used to it. I was happy for them. Yet the change was so big. I did give Jasper a lot more credit. It could have been worse if he hadn't intercepted Bella. I may just have lost my favorite little sister thanks to Edward.

"Bella!"my wife yelled. It didn't take long for Jasper and Bella to get outside, though Jasper did look a little disheveled. I wriggled my eyebrows and he had the decency to look mildly ashamed. Bella and Jasper were never the type that really showed some fire from their relationship so them getting caught doing just that was quite amusing. "I know the perfect spot for your wedding!" Rosalie was almost jumping up and down in excitement. Bella's eyes too began to shine in expectation. Within seconds we were away towards the forest. It took us about 5 minutes to get there.

Rosalie was right it was absolutely gorgeous. It was some sort of meadow. There were flowers everywhere and a little waterfall with a small pond under it. It was simply breathtaking. Their was however one problem. "We can't get a priest here to bless the marriage Rose…" I said, breaking through the speed-talk the girls were having about where to place chairs and such. "Leave it to me. I know the person that can get here without a trouble." I always hated it when Rose said _leave it to me_. It usually ended in someone being threatened . "I guess I should trust you then…" I mock accepted it. I never trusted her when she did stuff like that. As a joke she splashed some water at me. Her aim wasn't entirely right, she not only soaked me but also Jasper. He gasped as the water hit him right in the face. Bella on the other hand was rolling over the ground, holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. Jasper looked at me once and then the war started. Girls vs. Boys in a water-fight. To any normal outsider it looked as some teenagers having fun. To think that most of us were at least a decade or two older than that made it just a little strange. But it was so much fun to see Bella pull Jasper in for a kiss only to push him roughly into the little pond. The look on his face as he came up right under the waterfall was priceless.

Two days later Rose came back from one of the wolves with a very happy face. It didn't bode well. "What did you do Rose?" I asked as I followed her into our room. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "I asked Seth to be the priest at the wedding." She laughed softly as my head shot up. "Even though I hated them. They did a lot for us in the past few years and the wolves are a part of Bella her family. She needs them at the wedding. Besides Seth is not bad for a wolf." I was beyond shocked now. "Does Bella know?"I choked out. "Yes she was thrilled when I told her." Rosalie decided to end the talking for the day with a well placed kiss and grinding movement. All thoughts about weddings and such flew right out of my mind then and there.

BPOV:

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. The wedding was today and Rosalie and Esme were prepping me for it. Not only the looks but also my mind. I still couldn't believe it. After today I would be Mrs. Whitlock. I was thrilled. Unlike my wedding with Edward I was secure with this one. I wasn't pushed or forced or bargained. I was here because I wanted to be. And the man at the altar had made me more complete than I ever had been. The nervousness came from walking down the aisle without tripping myself. Jasper kept dazzling me sometimes. And when he shot bursts of love towards me my knees buckled.

It was time. As I exited the little tent near the meadow I heard a tune started to play. It was the song Jasper had sung to me in the graveyard. 'I'm sorry you couldn't be here dad' I thought as Carlisle offered me his arm. He smiled at me. "You look terrific darling." I smiled back at him. Charlie maybe wasn't here but I had a wonderful and loving other family. The tune really was fitting. It was about a father who knew his time with his daughter would be ending when she married the guy she would meet. Had Charlie thought about it the same way when I met Edward. I smiled softly. Whatever he may have thought in my eyes I was still his little girl. As my eyes travelled up the aisle to the end I had to choke back a laugh. There Seth stood in a suit that was clearly annoying him and the book in his hands. Eager to begin. I let my eyes move to the right and there he was. He looked absolutely stunning in his uniform. I felt him scan my body with his eyes and then they came to rest on mine. He smiled softly. He was just as happy as I was.

I reached the end of the aisle without tripping and when I turned myself towards Jasper I saw something flash in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head. There was Edward taking his seat in the back. He looked at me and smiled. He had given me permission and his blessings and somehow that warmed my heart. He and I would be fine. Jasper had also noticed him and gave him a nod. Everything would be fine.

Jasper and I had been broken by the people that should do everything to stop that from happening. We had broken down together and together we had picked up the pieces. And as I danced here as Mrs. Whitlock with my man in my arms I knew that I would never let this angel go.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
__May angels lead you in._

I danced the night away with my loving family and my personal guardian angel.

_**Well here is it that things end. I don't think I'll do a sequel or anything…the ending song is hear you me from Jimmy eats world. Hope you enjoyed it…please leave a comment: ). **_


	18. request for youtube vid

Authors note….

Hey for everyone that has read the entire story I'd like to say thank you sooo much..

And I have a question for the people that make vids for youtube….I would love to have a trailer of this story on youtube. And considering that the people that read this have read the entire story I'd like to know if one of you would do it? Pretty pretty please :D:D

You can go wild with it….as long as the story line is followed I would love it if you guys could make one and add the link to the story in the description….

Well thank you so much anyhow…


End file.
